


Broken

by KissMeDeadly



Series: She Will Be Loved [1]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Blair's pov, Dan Humphrey is Not Gossip Girl, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeDeadly/pseuds/KissMeDeadly
Summary: Is this really the story she wants to tell her children, her grandchildren, that she and Chuck finally married for spousal privilege?
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf
Series: She Will Be Loved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216757
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Series and story titles taken from Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved" which is such a Dan and Blair song.

Blair stood in her pretty dress, surrounded by family and friends ready to become Mrs. Chuck Bass. This should be the happiest day of her life, she was finally committing the rest of her life to the man whom her entire adult life had more or less revolved around. Instead, all she felt was sick; not the fluttery nervous with excitement sick but a heavy knot of dread in the pit of her stomach. 

She couldn't help but wonder if she was making another huge mistake. This wasn't what she'd always pictured when she dreamed of Chuck putting his ring on her finger. Yes, they loved each other but they weren't getting married because they couldn't wait to start their lives together. Was this the story she wanted to tell her children, her grandchildren… that she'd married the love of her life to avoid a police investigation. That was her epic love story, spousal privilege marriage? 

No, no. She pushed away her doubt. She loved Chuck with everything she had, and he loved her. He was her one great love. Theirs was a love that books and songs could be written about. What did it really matter if she spent more time crying than being happy, what did it matter that they couldn't manage to stay together for longer than a few weeks before everything fell apart. They always came back together, that was what mattered. Right? Chuck and Blair. It just fit. They'd make it work. He was her one great love. 

Except, for the life of her, she couldn't think of one example of a great love that ended in happily ever after. Fairy tales didn't count, her first marriage had proven that. She searched dark brown eyes, but the emotion she was looking for didn't come. She didn't feel strong, loved, or safe. Unable to hold his gaze, her eyes flicked away catching another pair of brown eyes.

She remembered feeling strong, secure, and happy in a way she hadn't in so long, she'd almost forgotten what it felt like. No games, no need to win, just support whenever she needed it. This was the person she turned to when her world fell apart, when she didn't or couldn't trust her own instincts. This was the person who put her first, no matter what. He'd even given her back to Chuck without a fight because that's what she'd wanted - or thought she wanted. 

She took a deep breath and squeezed Chuck's hand, as Cyrus said, 

“Blair do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” She felt her eyes well up, but she shook her head. 

“I can't, I'm sorry.” She whispered. Breaking his hold on her hand, she lifted the hem of her dress and walked away as quickly as she could. She could hear Chuck calling for her, but she couldn't stop. She just couldn't. If she did, it'd be over. She knew she'd swallow down all of her doubt, and let the part of her that he had convinced was meant to be with him go through with this farce of a wedding. And she couldn't. She couldn't bury herself again. 

So instead she got into the first cab she came across, and gave the driver the first address that came to mind. She laughed until she finally cried when the driver took a very familiar route to a place she had often run away to. Drying her eyes, she made her way into the building, and took the elevator up to the apartment she knew so well. The spare key was still where he kept it. She let herself in, and went straight back to his room. 

Her dress dropped to the floor and she stepped out of it, a metaphorical weight as well as a physical one off her shoulders. She dug around in his closet, finding a shirt she could wear. Finally she pulled the Harry Winston off her finger, and sighed in relief. She was done. Regardless of what happened from now on, she would not go back. She set it carefully on the bookshelf, in the place of something she took.


End file.
